Are You Nervous Yet?
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya play a game of Are You Nervous Yet? Cute and fluffy, please Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Are You Nervous Yet?**

**I really should be typing up the next chapter in Curiosity… but… I really wanted to write this XD, hope ya'll like it!**

**Next weekend I'll be able to get my permit since I turn 15 next weekend *pumps fist into the air***

**Everyone: -_- get on with the story stupid *shakes their heads.***

Shizuo growled, hating the fact that he, Shinra, and that damn flea all had to be in the same house as each other. Of course they were at Shinra's house. Izaya's house was to noisy, and Shizuo didn't want the louse to know where he lived- for obvious reasons. "Here we are!" chirped the brunette as he opened the door to his apartment.

Celty was there to greet them, the headless dullahan giving them a wave before exiting the apartment. _[I've got a job to do. Have fun and please don't burn down the house.] _was all she typed before leaving at a brisk pace. Shinra's face fell slightly with disappointment.

"Shizu-chaaan! I'm hungry!" complained Izaya, gripping on to Shizuo's arm.

"What the hell do you want me to do about it? Get the fuck off flea!" growled the blond before picking the raven haired teen off of his feet.

Shizuo threw Izaya to left, the younger man slamming harshly into the fridge. "There, now get your own damn food." he snarled, "Besides, you should be complaining to Shinra."

"Hey! Shizuo! Don't you remember the rules of my house?" asked Shinra, not the least bit worried over the raven. "Remember? You're not supposed to throw any furniture, appliances, or break any walls of my house!"

"I know, that's why I threw the flea at the fridge."

"How mean Shizu-chan!" pouted Izaya.

"Well… since you're hungry I guess we should get something to eat. How about ordering some pizza?" suggested the bespectacled boy.

Izaya eagerly nodded, his reddish-brown eyes gleaming. "Yeah! I'm starving!"

Shizuo shrugged, muttering a "fine by me" before sitting down on the couch. He hated being around Izaya for a little more than a millisecond- let alone having to be stuck with him while at the doctor-to-be's house.

Shinra took out his cell phone, dialing a number, "So," he said while waiting for the pizza place to pick up, "What do you guys want?"

"Hm… just get pepperoni or something." they both said at the same time, causing Shizuo to glare at the other.

"Well I guess that's one thing you both can agree on." chuckled Shinra, adjusting his glasses while speaking into the phone.

Izaya turned his attention toward the blond brute sitting on the couch. He smirked, a devious plan popped into his head. He swiftly moved to the other side of the room, plopping down right next to his favorite protozoan. Shizu-chan~ I'm bored!"

A vein popped in the others forehead, "Get the fuck away from me flea." he grumbled.

"But Shizu-chan-" he was cut off when the other grabbed him by the throat, "Hey Shinra?"

"Yes?" said teen turned his attention away from the phone.

"Am I allowed to throw annoying fleas out the window?"

"Sure as long as you open the window first." replied the other, turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Shizuo grinned before opening the window like Shinra said, and throwing Izaya out of the window. He quickly closed the window and walked away, satisfied with what he did.

A knock on the window and mischievous reddish-brown eyes ripped apart his happiness like a artist getting angry at their drawing when they thought it was utterly horrendous. "Ne, Shizu-chan? Unlock the window."

Shizuo gave the other a angry look before turning away. "No way in hell." was his curt reply.

Unfortunately for the blond, Shinra walked over and opened the window for the smaller teen. "Can we play a game or something?" asked Izaya as he sat down on the floor.

"Hm… okay, any ideas?" asked Shinra.

"Hm… how about.. Are You Nervous Yet?" a devious smile graced the younger ones lips.

Shinra immediately agreed, but Shizuo on the other hand didn't, "Isn't that that perverted game where you…" he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Why yes it is Shizu-chan! I didn't think someone with such a protozoic brain could possibly know what the game was~!" snickered Izaya.

The phrase "OH HELL NO." greeted the ravens ears' before he suggested something even worse, "We could use knives instead."

"NO."

"C'mon Shizuo! Play!" pleaded Shinra, joined with Izaya's whining too.

The teen sighed in exasperation, finally agreeing to play, but only if they stopped whining. "I'll go first." Shinra said as he dropped to the ground, sitting with his legs crossed.

Izaya set his hand on Shinra's arm, "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nope!"

He moved his hand to the others shoulder, "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nope!"

He moved his hand to Shinra's thigh, "Are you nervous yet?"

Izaya moved his hand closer to… "that" (A/N I'm too freakin bashful for my own good Dx), "Are you nervous yet?"

"Nope!"

"Oh darn, you would be if it was your lovely Celty~!" replied Izaya, chuckling.

Shinra's mind was immediately flooded with dirty images of Celty having her hand where his friends' currently was. He felt all the heat in his body rush up to his face, which felt like it was on fire. Izaya and Shizuo doubled over laughing as Shinra had a nosebleed, and fell unconscious.

"You turn… Shizu-chan." huffed Izaya, still laughing.

"Fine." Shizuo grunted in response, a little uncertain about what the hell the other would do to him.

Said teen scooted closer, a devious gleam in his eyes along with his signature smirk that seemed a little wider. The raven haired boy put his hand on Shizuo's stomach, "Are you nervous yet?"

Hell, he was nervous before this game even started! But there was no way _in hell _that he was going to let the flea know that! "No." he said quickly.

An idea sparked in Izaya's mind, inwardly giggling before starting to slowly trace his fingers up the blond teens chest, "Are you nervous yet, Shi-zu-chan?" he asked, purposely dragging out the syllables to the others nickname.

"N-No." the other replied yet again.

Izaya smiled, pausing from moving his slender fingers, "Well… I know something that'll make you nervous… but you can only pick one."

"What?"

"A kiss on the lips, or a kiss on the cheek?" Izaya snickered, almost bursting out laughing when Shizuo's face turned seven different shades of red.

Seeing the other pause, a look of uncertainty on the older teens face, he took his chance. He leaned in quickly, giving the other a quick peck on the cheek. Whispering in the others ear, "How would you feel if I said that that was my goal all along?" his breath on the others ear caused the blond to become shocked at the others words.

In fact he shocked himself. He felt a _strange _feeling shoot through him, a feeling that kept saying that he wanted that kiss. Shizuo turned to the other, who was currently laughing, "You should see the look on your face Shizu-" he was cut off as the other crashed his lips with him.

Izaya's reddish-brown eyes widened in surprise, both from the action and the fact that he wasn't pulling away. He felt the other deepen the kiss, as he started to react. Letting the others tongue explore his mouth, breaking away about a minute later.

Shizuo grinned when he saw Izaya's cheeks covered in a light pink blush, surprise evident in his wide red-brown eyes. Shizuo leaned in, "Are you nervous yet?"

**OH MY GOD I'M SORRY FOR THE LAME KISS BUT I'M TOO BASHFULL TO WRITE IT! DX**

**But don't worry… I'll get better… eventually XD**

**I hoped you liked this cute little oneshot! I enjoyed writing it! I'll eventually be putting up a multi-chaptered Shizaya fic! After this, and after I update Curiosity XD**

**Anyway~ Please review! If you review I just might make another cute lil oneshot of these two! But review anyway, I like reviews~ lol**


End file.
